


Red

by PalauMaggot



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode 26, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalauMaggot/pseuds/PalauMaggot
Summary: The three could still see outside of the caravan...Yasha saw everything.





	Red

Being silent was infuriating enough. Mismatched eyes darted from one cage to another, between a certain blue Tiefling and half-Orc. Yasha was still burning with rage after their kidnapping. And every time the caravan passed by someone on the road she tried yelling, moving, anything to make noise so they would be noticed.

Nothing happened.

And then the carriages jerked to a stop. Yasha’s head snapped up to try and see. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Jester and Fjord do the same. They watched as quite a few of the traders slowed down and Yasha smirked to herself when she saw a certain green Goblin hop into the cart. It wasn’t theirs’, but now it was only a matter of time before they were free.

They tried to wriggle out of their bonds even harder when Lorenzo blew that ice spell. Yasha’s eyes widened when the frost covered and probably killed a few people in that caravan. She straightened her back as much as she could and looked for Nott. Only relaxing when the goblin made it out and hid without anyone seeing.

And then she saw Molly. Her best friend.

A slight weight lifted from her chest when she saw him vault (pretty badly but she could tease him about it later) the caravan and confront Lorenzo. Yasha knew how protective he was over his friends and she was no stranger to being fretted over. A slight crease appeared between her eyebrows when she noticed his slight wavering after slicing. They widened when he fell backwards.

Now she was thrashing against her bonds and the cage. He couldn’t die. He _couldn’t_ **_die_**.

When the end of the glaive plunged into Molly’s chest an unheard scream tore itself out of her chest. She felt the magic ropes around her wrists fight against her desperation. ‘ _If I can get Jester to him, he’ll be okay_.’ Her breathing was heavy and the tears weren’t stopping. She couldn’t look away.

Yasha saw Molly spit in the other’s face and pressed her face against the bars.

The glaive twisted and the light left Molly’s eyes. Yasha saw his body go entirely limp and felt his spirit leave the plain of existence. Her tears stopped and red started tingeing the sides of her vision. She didn’t know how long she was staring at his body when the carts started moving again. Yasha stared until the body left her sight and then a ringing slowlymade itself known. The ringing steadily got louder until it was the only thing she could hear.

Molly was gone.

The red took over.

**Author's Note:**

> hispanic-a-la-discoteca.tumblr.com
> 
> feel free to yell/cry/rage with me.
> 
> <3


End file.
